The Real World
by Nature'sfriend
Summary: 22-year old Cameron Morgan has graduated the Gallagher School for Exceptional Women with her 3 friends and is faced with the real world. Filled to the top with friendship, adventure, and love, together, Cammie will learn the meaning of life and the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Interview

**Chapter 1: The Interview**

Br-ring! Br-ring!

"Ugh!" groaned 22-year old Cameron Morgan.

"Cammie, get up! It's 7:30! Better get ready for our interviews!" cried Rebecca Baxter.

Fluttering her eyes open, Cammie glanced around the room. Elizabeth Sutton, or Liz was struggling to button a soft, creamy yellow blouse with ruffles along the edges. A few yards away, Macey McHenry was unzipping her stylish black suitcase that she had brought along with her to their exciting sleepover at Cammie's apartment located in Langley, Virginia which was near her old school, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women. To outsiders such as you, the reader, it would have been known as a school for rich, snobby girls, but the truth was...

It was a girls school for young spies in training. Yup! you got that right. Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey were spies in training. Well they once were. Since last June, about 2 months ago, they had graduated and had spent the summer together before August came around the corner, the month when everybody was preparing to go back to school, college, work, etc. In Cammie and her friends case, it was getting a job. Specifically, a CIA job. A few weeks ago, there was a secret notice for all graduated spies to interview with CIA agents for a specified job based on ability, training, and intelligence.

Today, all four girls were going to their interview scheduled on August 4, 2020 at 8:00 am sharp. They all knew that they had to give their interviewers a good impression. Who would want some lousy, late girl for a top secret, important job?

Slipping on her plain white ruffled Forever 21 blouse and mid-length Pro Ralph Lauren skirt which she secured with a flashy choke belt, she was ready...well almost. Sling her Louis Vuitton matching purse, she pulled a pair of sparkling midnight blue Mercedes-Benz CL600 Class keys.

Together, the four of them, hand in hand whooshed down a flight of glossy, marble stairs before arriving at the elegant Versailles Palace apartment lobby. Through the glass sliding doors and out to the crisp morning air, walked the the quadruple.

Pulling the doors of the dark blue car, the slid in as Cammie inserted the key, fitting it perfectly in the keyhole.

In a matter of seconds, they were gliding silently through the still quite vacant streets of the famous city. Pass sparkling skyscrapers in the morning sun and the various 5-star hotels.

Turning around the curb and driving down the smooth, paved street of the Langley CIA Headquarters, Cammie pulled to a slow stop right in front of the massive, daring skyscraper. It was definitely the tallest building in Langley and possibly Virginia. With an astonishing 124 stories, it stood proud and defiantly, looming above everything else, casting a slight yet beautiful shadow.

"Oh my gosh! Where did the time go?" questioned a frantic Liz.

"It's 7:50! We better hurry or else we'll be late. You know it does take quite a while to reach the 124th floor where the interviews are located!"

"Calm down Liz, we'll get there at 8:00 and possibly a minute sooner," reassured Cammie who was always calm and expressionless except around either her friends or family.

"But we better hurry. You know, every second counts so let's move it!" shouted Liz in return.

Together, the stepped away from the humid, hot air and into the building which was a big change. It was cool yet somehow refreshing. Even the scent felt like a relief. It didn't smell though it did, kind of. Well that's what Cammie thought.

Slipping through the closing elevator doors, they made it just in time before the elevator lurched up at a pretty fast speed-for an elevator and many people, but of course not spies. It was an essential criteria of not only their P&E classes, but also Cove Ops.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually a few minutes, the elevator lurched to a complete stop.

Glancing around, Cammie was some what surprised to see that Bex was a bit nervous.

Wow! How in the world is she ever nervous! She was only nervous back then when we had they had had the SATs. Yes, one not so comforting thought was the SATs that they had every year from age 18 to 21. Instead of the usual Scholastic Aptitude Test, SATs stood for Spy Acceleration Test. And back then, Bex had done perfectly fine on the test. She was place as second out of all the results of their spy grade that took them. Who place first may you ask? It of course was Cammie. The downside of her achievement was that she had to share it with somebody else. Someone guy named Zach, Zane, Zone, or Zayde. Whatever! It was then that Cammie truly knew there were spy schools for boys. Thinking about it back then, Cammie realized how stupid she was. How was it that her long lost dad had become a spy, much less Mr. Solomon, her Cove Ops teacher?

Stepping out of the elevator, she was met by a vast, elegant hall filled with soft, plush carpets, graceful chairs, exquisitely carved vases, and what appeared to be portraits of certain people-people such as her mom! Yes! To her left and a few portraits down, there was a picture that she was familiar to. It was the one when her mom had graduated. She was wearing a red strapless gown, somewhat similar to the one that Cammie had worn to an ball at her school that really was an assessment for dancing and disguises. The gown her mother wore fell past her knees, just slightly brushing the floor. A few ruffles here and there were lining every crease in the dress. The few beads that were strung all across made her glisten in the light. Her mother looked so beautiful! She still was beautiful right now! Sighing, she wondered how she could possibly have been related to her mother that looked so much like a goddess, possibly even prettier than Aphrodite!

Glancing down the hallway, she spotted a delicate sign framed in gold, positioned right next to a door with not a doorknob, but an delicate curved one, somewhat resembling a wave.

"Ready?" questioned Cammie.

After a moments silence, they all replied in unision, "Yes!"

Smiling, Cammie gently knocked against the hard, wooden door.

In reply, a deep, low voice said,"Please come in."

GIngerly stepping through the doorway, the girls were face to face with an enormous room with floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the now busy streets of Langley.

Her eyes sweeping across the room, Cammie took in the creeamy walls, cold temperature, rough yet detailed carpet , and lastly the very little furniture. Place near the center of the room was a large desk piled neatly with papers, files, folders, and more papers. Behind the Hi-Tech 2000 CIA TouchProof screen, was a slightly aging man in his mid-forties. He was well dressed in a formal black suit with a cream-yellow shirt and red-striped tie. On his jacket suit was a small badge that Tom Paleceitti, Director.

"Sir, we are here for our 8:00 interviews," informed Bex.

"Yes, yes. Well let's begin right away and get over it. The sooner the better. You girls are quite nervous i presume? Anyways, I shall call each of you one by one. You will enter the conference room where I shall ask you a few question that shall determine which, what, and possibly if you get a job.

"Okay, may I please have Ms. Macey McHenry. Please follow me."

Mr. Paleceitti led Macey into a door near the far corner of the room. Hmm... wondered Cammie. She hadn't noticed it before. Hopefully my spy skills aren't become sluggish. Whatever it was, she really needed improved and fast.

After and unbearable, nervous, and quite tense 19 minutes and 39 seconds, the three heard the room open and to a relieved Macey.

"Ms. Elizabeth Sutton, you're next," called the Director.

Nervously, Liz stood, well more like hopped up and sprang to the door before slightly slamming it behind her.

"How was it Macey?," asked Bex.

"Based on your expression, I think it went quite well or well you thought it went okay. Am I right?," Cammie curiously said.

"It wasn't too hard. He just asked some questions, jotted down notes, and asked more." replied Macey.

"Phew! I thought you would have to do something harder than just questions! Remember the SATs, you had to break that code! It was nearly impossible, but luckily I got it just before time was up! Otherwise, how would I have gotten to be second best?" exclaimed Bex.

Click!

Glancing up, Cammie spotted a bouncy Liz with a huge smile plastered over her face.

Well someone did well...

"I think I did okay, well good. Well, that's what I think. Hopefully I didn't do bad. I mean I could've. Right? Well based on my calculations, there's about only a 3.81% chance that I messed up and did horrible. Well, that is kind of a lot, right?" blurted out Liz so fast that Cammie had a hard time making out the words.

"Liz", sighed Cammie,"You probably did better than good or fine, I think you did superb! Let's just hope we all did as well."

"Really? You think so! Well I calculated again and theres a 97.61908% chance that we will do perfectly fine and make it. So chances are, we all, I mean will do good, possibly better."

"Ms. Cameron Morgan, you are next. Please come in as since we have only 12 minutes."

"Sorry," responded Cammie as she rushed towards the door.

Plopping down in the cushioned seat that sat empty across from Mr. Paleceitti, she took a deep breath and faced him.

"Okay, I will ask you 10 or so questions and you will answer them. Got it?"

Nodding, Cammie lifted her head up prepared.

"And something else-"

"What?"

"Please make sure you answer them honestly. Okay?:

"Okay,"guarenteed Cammie.

"First question, why, how and, when did you wish to become a spy agent?"

"Well, ever since I was little, when I learned how to talk, I dreamed of becoming a spy since both of my parents are ones. And well I guess it was the joy of seeing my parents complete one after another mission successfully that I really knew what I wanted. Ever since my father went missing, I truly understood the dangers and horrors of becoming one. But that didn't stop me, it only encouraged me. Becoming a spy won't only guarentee me adventure and missions like no other, but it will allow me a chance, even if it's so tiny that you can't see it, it will all the same be a chance to find my father or even the truth of why and how he went missing."

"Okay, there's a change of plans. You may go now."

Yikes! Did I do something wrong?

As Cammie got up, she hoped that dissapointment didn't cross her face.

Exiting the door, she ran towards her friends.

They were all so surprised, why had she been so fast to finish?

And they all crossed their fingers to hope that not only they, but that they all got their hopes, their dreams and wishes before they got up to face the results, the truth, the life ahead of them...


	2. Chapter 2: Results, Shopping, Dinner

**Chapter 2: Results, Shopping, Dinner**

**"On the count of three...ing**1...2...3...open!" cried Cammie as she and her 3 friends tore open the letters that they had recieved, the ones that contained the results. The results that told whether or not they 4 had gotten a job at the CIA.

"Yes, yes ,yes!" shouted Bex with joy as she read 'You, Rebecca Baxter have been hired and accepted as a spy agent in the CoveOps Field, where you will work with others to complete tasks set for you'

Moments later, Liz yelped with joy as she, too had been accepted by the CIA, but on the R&D Field, standing for Research&Discovery Field. Unlike the CoveOps or Mission Field, Liz would be doing research, experimenting, finding and all that stuff that suited Liz quite well.

Barely a second after Liz, Macey shrieked, a sure sign that she gotten in. For Macey only shrieked when things were VERY important not just kind-of-so-so type of important. It looked as if she had also been placed in the CoveOps Field where she may be working with Bex.

The three, Bex, Liz, and Macey faced Cammie with expectant faces. They knew that Cammie could of, should of, must of gotten in. Wasn't she the first in their SATs finals?

Soon their faces became worried, dissapointment, pity and sadness crossing their faces at the sight of Cammies glum, expressionless face.

Yikes! They all crossed their fingers, but deep down they knew it would be hopeless.

"Well..." Macey prompted.

"Okay, bad news... I didn't get in CovesOps or R&D, none of them, but..."

"Yes? Please tell the 'but' part," Liz urgently told her.

"But...I got in all of them!" shouted Cammie, as she saw the priceless faces of her friends. She had totally fooled them! Ha! That should tell you that she, afterall was THE BEST spy, not that stupid Zeke, Zach, Zane dude.

"Really? Hooray for all us then! You know, I was really getting worried there, Cammie. Next time, don't scare us like that, okay?" Liz said, trying to make sure Cammie never did it again.

"Ugh! You never know when I'll do that again, Liz. You just watch out cause it'll happen when you least expect it."

"Ooh! Talking about when you least expect it, it's time for shopping!" cried Macey with joy as she rubbed her hands together with happiness.

"Um, Macey, how does that have anything to do with 'least expect it'?" pondered Bex.

"I really don't know! It was just to make you guys go shopping! Please can we go? You know, we really do need new clothes especially since we start work next Monday."

"Fine," grumbled Cammie, hesitantly agreeing with her.

Afterall, she did need clothes...

"Ooh! Ooh! Look at that Cammie, doesn't it like gorgeous" pointed out Macey as she stared at a light forest green, knee-length dress that seemed to float with an ever so light whisp of wind. It reminded Cammie of a lonely, gentle flower swaying to the breeze.

"Yes, Macey it does. You should try it on then."

"No, I meant you Cammie! It'll look perfectly beautiful on you!"

"No, no, no. Let Liz try it on instead."

"I insist! You must. Please oh please, Cammie?" questioned Macey with a pleading look in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Fine."

"Good, now into the changing room, be quick we haven't got much time. Forever 21 closes at 9:00 and it's 8:09 right now."

After a record speed of 21 seconds, Cammie was out, perfectly fitted in the dress. It looked just wonderful on her, making her curves stand out and her slightly tanned skinned the ever more so beautiful.

"Ahh! Guys will definitely fall head over heels with that dress on you. Good, now let's hurry and start picking and buying," exclaimed Macey with satisfaction.

In about 43 minutes later, each girl had a huge pile of clothing in their arms.

Dresses, shirts, skirts, pants, and accesories in every color, shape, size, and design were present.

"Okay, as a congrats present to us all, I'll buy the stuff for you all," informed Macey.

"Are you sure? I mean this is not cheap!" shouted Bex with fascination.

"Of course. I'm Macey, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

A few, more like 20 minutes later due to all the clothes, the grand total was a eye-popping $1,569.98!

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry Macey for making you pay so much! I knew I shouldn't have gotten those sandals, it was just that they were so cute!" cried Liz

"It's okay, I've spent more." reassured Macey as she swiped her credit card.

Grabbing all the bags, the girls exited and hurried towards Cammie's car before tossing them in the trunk and driving away to a restaurant. They sure were starving!

After about 15 minutes or so, they slid to a halt at a fancy looking restaurant located in the center of Langley. Above the sleek, shiny windows and reflecting walls were the words _'Le Lindenia'_ in gold.

Slamming the doors shut and with a quick click, they were hurrying towards the elegant glass doors before a young man in his early twenties ushered them to their seats, a comfortable sofa chair that curved around a sleek table laid with a grand golden table cloth.

"Thank you, sir," said Cammie politely as he handed out the menu.

"Yum! I'm sure starving! Ooh! Look! There's roast beef with gravy, delicately stuffed mashed potatoes with a side of Mexican Beans." shouted Bex with hunger.

"Everybody, hurry up and order!" Liz told.

"Sir, I would like the roast beef dinner with a Lemon-Lime Swirl Margarita." informed Bex with satisfaction.

"Hmm, I indeed would like the turkey dinner with a margarita, no flavors please." said Macey before glancing around at the other tables.

"A hamburger pattie with cut fries and salad would do for me." Liz said.

"Lastly, I would like a stuffed turkey meal with a tossed caesar salad and Swirly Sweet Margarita." Cammie informed.

"Great, your orders should be coming up in about 10 minutes."

Satisfied but bored, the four sat down, looking around, trying to spot little bits of details when they noticed the glass doors swing open and 4 pairs of feet march in, each clad in shiny Nike sneakers.

Glancing up, the girls took in the four.

The one on the very left had black hair and dark brown eyes hidden under a pair of glasses. He was quite skinny, dressed in a t-shirt with a hoodie and jeans. Next to him was a strong built guy. One word would describe him all: Greek God. He had light brown touseled hair and soft hazel eyes. He was dressed in a red shirt with khaki shorts. Casually standing next to him was a dark-brown haired boy with piercing emerald green eyes. He wasn't as hot as 'Greek God', but he was hot. Looking straight at them was a dirty blonde haired boy with one of the most bluest eyes Cammie had ever seen. He was dressed in a Nike shirt and Adidas shorts. Altogether, the four had to agree on one thing: They wre HOT.

Suddenly, they slowly began advancing towards them, now only 10, no 8, no 5, and 1 foot away. The green-eyed boy bent down, introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Zach and these are my friends. The boy with black hair is Jonas, and the one next to him is Grant, and that one is Nick."

"Oh, hey, I'm Cammie. This is Bex, Macey, and Liz."

"Oh, no need to introduce yourselves! I already know who you are, you're spies..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

**Chapter 3: Zach, Work, Zach, Mission, Zach**

**Disclaimer: The past, present, and future writings do not belong to me, but Allie Carter, the author.**

Ever since the first time they had met, Cammie seemed to see Zach and his buddies everywhere. From the mall, to restaurants, at work, and even along the streets of Langley. Each time she and her friends passed by them, he would wink and give that annoying little smirk of his. And believe me, he did that way more than often.

Work so far had been okay despite the fact of the cocky Zach. So far, in the past 3 weeks, she had not gone on any missions, but instead had done quite a bit of research. It seemed as if Zach, himself had gotten both R&D and CoveOps since he would always be lingering either in the same room or same general area Cammie was in. This truly bothered Cammie. She even had thought of telling the Director. Now, she realized she'd just have to deal with it. Anyways, she had a feeling that she would be assigned to a mission pretty soon. Any day she thought, and then bye bye Zach!

Smiling to herself, she entered the building, stepping into the elevator before pressing the 108th floor where her office and the many R&D rooms were located. In a matter of minutes, she was strolling along the halls when she bumped into someone.

"Happy, aren't we today?" said a voice.

Glancing up, she saw that she had bumped into Zach.

"Next time you've go to be careful. You don't want to be bumping into the director all the time or else it's bye bye for you!"

"Yeah, right. I'm not the one whose going to be bumping into the director. It's more like you. Anyways, you're the one that bumped into me, I was just minding my own business here!" shouted Cammie in frusturation as she jabbed a finger at his rock hard chest.

"Snappy, huh?"

"No! Now just shut your mouth please!"

With a slight tilt of the head and a 'hmph', Cammie walked down the hall.

Who does he think he is? The best spy? He really should be more gentlemen-like. I'm the best spy out of all of them, for heaven's sake!

Or wait...wasn't there another spy that was also 1st? Someone named Zeke, Zade, or possibly Zach?

Nah! Can't be. She shook off the thought and opened the door to the huge room with mini-offices.

In the 5th row, 3rd column, she slid her purse along the side of the chair before gently adjusting in her chair.

After logging on to her computer, she noticed an email. It was from the director, Mr. Paleceitti.

_Ms. Cameron Morgan, could you please head to my office, I have something important for you._

_Thank you,_

_Mr. Paleceitti_

Yes! She would recieve a mission!

Leaping up with excitement, she quickly hurried to the elevator before stepping in and pressing the top floor.

Ding! went the elevator as its doors smoothly slid open. Walking out, her heels clicking against the marble floor of the elevator waiting area, she turned right and practically ran across the rough carpet before reaching the director's office.

With a soft knock, she entered.

"Ms. Morgan. As you probably have guessed, I have an important mission for you. In a moment, I will give you all the information of your mission. I have assigned a partner to accomplish this mission with you.

With a click, someone entered in-Zach.

Ugh! Groaned Cammie.

"Ms. Morgan is there a problem?" asked the director.

"No, no sir, it's just that I'm hungry." replied Cammie, her face flushed as she glared at Zach who was grinning in amusement.

"Well, afterwards you may get something to eat. Anyways, back to your assignment. You two will travel to Florida by plane where you shall be staying in Miami for 3 weeks. In Miami, you will have to track down, and find out informaiton about your targets which will be immediatly reported to me. Afterwards, we predicted that you will have to travel on a cruise to the Bahamas, following your targets. There, along the way, a few other agents will join you, helping you to stop your targets from building a dangerously destructive weapon that could lead to World War III. I expect that you guys will be able to accomplish this assignment as since you two are the best spies we have."

So he was the other spy! Hmph! I'll just have to be better than him.

"Here is the information and your covers. Please read them carefully as since you will be leaving tomorrow morning. Your flight information, tickets, and cruise information are all included. You may go and get luck since you most likely will need it!"

After exiting the room, Zach turned around, and stared at Cammie.

Smirking he said, "Ooh! This'll be great!"

"Yes, you're right Zach, it'll be great, but not for you. Only great for me! As since I am the best spy!"

"Oh really, aren't you forgetting that I am also the best spy. You know, a spy needs to learn how to share which you most assuredly don't know."

"Oh, I know how to share, just you wait and see."

"Don't get your hopes to hight, Morgan. I'll come by and pick you up at your house tomorrow at 8:30. Be ready."

"Whatever!"

Storming off, Cammie raced up, grabbed her purse before calling her friends. After a quick word and meeting with them, she hurried towards her car. Her friends were already there, waiting.

"Hey, Cammie! Let's go!"

After 10 minutes, the parked in the parking lot, before racing up the stairs, into Cammie's apartment.

"Let's get this party started!" cried Macey as she swung open Cammie's closet, tossing a suitcase to each of the four.

"Yeah! Come on, we have to pack for you and us!" shouted Bex.

"Why you guys?" asked Cammie in confusion.  
>"You don't know? The director said that we, Liz, Macey, me, Nick, Grant, and Jonas would have to go on a cruise trip with you and Zach to the Bahamas!" yelped Bex with happiness.<p>

"Really, that'll be ten times more exciting with you guys! Yeah!"

"I know, I can't believe it!" Liz squealed.

"Okay, now can we start packing?" Macey asked, annoyed.

"Sure, but you guys need to get your clothes!"

"Not a problem, today, I ordered clothes from my phone. They're from Hollister, Abercrombie, Forever 21, Juicy Couture, American Vintage, Ralph Lauren, and a bunch other stores. Oh, there also is makeup and jewelry and other accesories."

"Really? Thanks Macey, you're the best!" cried Cammie as she hugged her.

"Not a problem!"

"Oh and the clothes are supposed to arrive any second now."

Right after she said that, there was the sound of the doorbell.

Flinging the door open, Cammie's eyes widened!

Oh my gosh! How much did Macey order? It's as if she's opening a mall!

There, in front of her, was boxes, after boxes of clothes.

With a quick scan, she estimated up to 75 boxes, each and everyone piled neatly.  
>"Ma'am, I would just need you to sign this reciept." a friendly looking man asked.<br>Taking a glance, Cammie was sure her eyes popped out. The total was $5,870.98!

"Oh, sure!"

"Thank you! I'll have my men carry all these boxes into your apartment! There's quite a lot I must say!"

Way more than a lot, Cammie agreed.

After 20 or so minutes, Macey began ripping the boxes open!

"Come on guys, dig in! Anyways, I didn't spend $5,000 for nothing!"

Nodding, they followed her lead, piles, and piles of clothes slipping out.

After what felt like an hour, they finally were done opening the boxes.

"Now, take whatever you want, okay? After you're done, tell me, and I'll help pack things that you forgot or need."

Without another moment's hesitation, they began claiming the many articles of clothing.

From sandals, flip flops to skirts, jackets, and even bras.

"Ooh! Cammie, you should get this!" cried Bex, holding a lacey sea blue bra and panty.

"NO Way, Bex!"

"I am not getting that!" Cammie cried.

"Oh really, whatever you do, it'll end up in your suitcase." Macey slyly said, with a creepy grin on her face.

"Just you wait and see..."


	4. Chapter 4: Covers, Sleep, Zach, Airport

**Chapter 4: Covers, Sleep, Zach, Airport**

After her friends left, Cammie took a look at her cover.

Name: Samantha (Romani) Evans

Age: 23

Birthdate: August 27, 1985

Description: Dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, light skin with slight tan.  
>5'9"<p>

Personality: Caring, friendly, beautiful, honest, gentle

Likes: Vacation, warm weather, beach, (An)drew, dancing, shopping, Hershey's chocolate

Dislikes: Cold weather, sluts, white chocolate, violence

Mission: You and your partner or husband, (An)drew are on your honeymoon to Florida where you will enjoy the weather, beaches and sunshine for 3 weeks before boarding a cruise to the Bahamas where you will stay for another 2-3 weeks. Along the way, you are to track, find out, and locate all possible suspects, targets, and people with anything to do with the creation of an unknown, very powerful weapon that could lead to World War III. In the Bahamas, you will along with 6 other people, locate, and stop the process of the making of the bomb without loosing your covers. Good Luck!

Glancing at the clock, she finally realized how late it was. Quickly double-checking to make sure everything was ready, she changed into a tight blue tank top that almost went down to her stomach, barely covering her. Slipping on a pair of short pajama shorts she went to brush her teeth, and rinsed her mouth, before collapsing on the bed. The day's exhaustion finally dawning her.

Gradually, she fell asleep, on top of her blankets.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. Time to wake up" a gently yet calming voice whispered in her ear.

"No, let me sleep more, I'm tired." she groggily replied back, still unsure of who was talking to her.

"Gallagher Girl, you know we have a mission."

That finally got her awake. She abruptly, flung her head up, smacking her lips right into Zach's.

The softness, and gentleness of his lips soothed her, and she started kissing him more, slowly placing her arms around his neck. He, himself placed one hand on the small of back and the other in her hair.

Oh! His lips are so soft and beautiful! Wait a minute-who was she kissing?

Jerking away, she realization dawned on her.

Ugh! Stupid Zach! Why did I have to kiss him.

Blushing deeply she turned away, searching for her clothes.

"Wide awake now after a good morning kiss?" questioned Zach with humor.

"Shut up you bastard! It was you, so just shut up. Don't you know how to knock?"

"Uh, I knocked and no one answered so I decided to pick the lock, and you were sleeping on the bed, so I decided to wake you up. Didn't you know that I was going to pick you up at 8:30? The plane leaves at 10:00"

Shit! Shit! If only she had set the alarm clock! Now they were going to be late.

Hurriedly, she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue, checkered blouse before slipping them on. Grabbing her matching purse and stepping in her shoes, she was about to leave.

Ugh! Why am I so lousy today? Hurrying back to the bathroom, she dabbed some lip gloss, and a bit of silvery blue eyeshadow. With a few gentle swipes of the mascara brush, she was ready to go.

"Come on! Let's hurry!" she cried grabbing 2 huge suitcases.

"Can you help me take the other 3?" asked Cammie.

"Sure" replied Zach without any cockiness, humor, or slyness.

"Thanks."

Rushing down the stairs, Cammie exited the apartment area, following Zach to his black Mercedes-Benz car.

After flipping the suitcases onto the trunk, she opened the passenger seat, sliding in, and buckled her seat belt.

"Phew! I'm tired! Hurry please!"

Leaning against the window, Cammie slowly drifted off to sleep only to be waken by Zach 38 minutes later.

"Cammie, we're at the airport. We better hurry if we want to make it on time. You know we have to do this and that."

Jerking awake, she smacked into the side of the car.

"Ow!" she cried in pain.

"Here, let me see."

Gently, Zach rubbed across the area on the side of her head, making Cammie instantly feel better.

"Thanks, I'm better."

"I know, it's just the Goode Touch. It makes all the girls feel better with my touch."

"Stop acting so stupid you jerk!" Cammie replied in frustration before waking him in the head with her purse.

"We better go."

Stepping out the car, she grabbed 3 suitcases, while Zach somehow managed to hold 4.

Hurrying throught the sliding doorsof the airport, they gave their luggage to a man who placed it in a pile of luggage meant for placing on the plane.

Handing the man her passport and tickets, she hurried to Gate 6C, where she boarded the plane.

Happily, she sat down in her seat, window and first class of course!

Relaxing against the head rest, she tried to get comfortable, but to no avail.

After a few minutes, they were taking off!

Soaring through the air, Cammie was thrilled by the scene. Below her was tall skyscrapers, glinting in the shining sun.

"Beautiful, huh?" Zach asked, leaning towards the window.

"Yeah," she said softly, still admiring the sight.

"But of course, never as beautiful as you, Samantha darling."

Blushing, Cammie turned to catch a glimpse of Zach or Andrew or Drew's face.

Slowly, Drew leaned in, and somehow, Cammie found herself inching closer to his face.

After a few seconds, they were really kissing. His hand was in her hair, tousling it while hers were around his neck.

Everything was perfect, only to be interrupted by someone's voice.

"Excuse me, would you like anything to drink?" the flight attendent asked, mainly to Zach.

"I would like a Sprite please." Cammie said.

"Sorry, we don't have anymore." the flight attendent responded, not very sorry at all.

"How about a Mountain Dew?"

"Sorry, but that, too is out."

"Well, I'll just have a cup of water, which I suppose would also be out?"

"No, no we have water."

"And you sir, what would you like?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, a Sprite and a Mountain Dew please, if you have any."

"Oh, yes I just remembered, we have some left in the other fridge."

Moments later, she reappeared, gently setting the Mountain Dew and Sprite on the little table in front of Zach.

Not so carefully, she set Cammie's water, spilling a few drops on her blouse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she replied, almost tauntingly before turning back to Zach,"I'm glad to be of your service."

"Thank you."

With a curtsy and a smile, she walked away.

"Yeah right, she's glad to be of your service. Whatever, well she most definitely wont be of mine!" murmured Cammie.

"It's okay, Sammie. Here's your Sprite."

"You know, you don't have to be all nice and sweet now."

"No, no, I really meant it for you." Drew said,smiling sweetly at her.

"Really? Thanks!" she smiled back, her face glowing with beauty.

"Oh, and I forgot Samantha, remember to put on your wedding ring." Drew said, making sure the flight attendent heard while passing by.

"Hmph!" she said, sending daggers at her.

"Oh, thanks, you know I love it so much. It's just so beautiful." Cammie smiled before admiring the Tiffany ring.

There was two small diamonds, bordering the huge, heart shaped one bearing the words

_Forever and ever, Sammie and Drew_

With that, Cammie sipped at her Sprite, relaxing, but not for too long...


End file.
